


Vanish With The Stars

by Maitea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author's Favorite, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grand Prix Final Banquet, Has a few curse words, M/M, Other skaters mentioned - Freeform, Sweet, There's a cheesy pickup line, Victor is so helpless save him, Yurio being the cockblocker that he is, Yurio secretly ships it??, Yuuri doesn't get drunk, idk I just wanted to write some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maitea/pseuds/Maitea
Summary: "Well, you didn't seem to be enjoying yourself." the Russian stated. He was right, Yuuri wasn't enjoying himself ever since he came here. "God, was it that obvious?" he said. Wait, does that mean- "Wait, have you been watching me?" he asked. He immediately put a hand over his mouth, why did he say that?! Viktor would never look at someone like-"Looks like the cat's out of the bag now." Viktor said nervously.OrAU where Yuuri doesn't get drunk and instead takes his anxious self to the hotel balcony to breath, and gets surprised when someone joins him.





	1. Well, Isn't It Beautiful Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> #YuuriPOV
> 
> I wrote this in my car on a way to a trip
> 
> I didn't expect this to reach 2k+ words lol
> 
> I will write Viktor's POV of this too, but that's gonna be the next chapter muehehe

Yuuri could smash a window and just run right now and he'd most definitely pay for it later if it meant he could get out of this banquet.

How Celestino managed to drag him here will forever remain unknown, as Yuuri himself doesn't even know. 'Come to the banquet', he said. 'It would be fun', he said.

Yuuri should really try and understand Celestino's preference of 'fun'.

At least he managed to not stick with him this time like his old anxious self would, progress indeed. Honestly, Yuuri doesn't even care at this point. He just wants to go back home and soak in his family's hot springs. Oh, how he misses them right now.

No one seems to be paying attention to him, so he walks to the table with some desserts and a few glasses of champagne. He'd take the desserts, but then he probably wouldn't stop. He'd also like to knock himself out with the champagne, but he knows better.

For all he knows, he could get drunk and humiliate himself. Not that he already has...

He takes just one glass, and slowly drinks it. He stops and let's the alcohol burn down his throat, he really wanted some more right now. 'Bad Yuuri', he told himself. 'Don't do anything stupid’.

He looked around the room, hoping to find anyone he knew. He recognized almost no one, apart from a certain Russian man. But that’s just gonna be awkward. Unfortunately, journalists, sponsors and skaters were the only people here. Why didn't Phichit get to come? With him, he could be a little happier.

He pauses when he notices a pair of eyes, looking at him. Yuuri immediately averts his gaze, and drinks the rest of the champagne. He hoped he didn't look stupid again... He sighed. He looks at the desserts displayed on the tables, and grabs one, then he headed towards the balcony.

 

Luckily, this hotel had a balcony with a great view of the night sky.

Yuuri shut the glass doors behind him, and sighed out in relief. He was starting to get anxious again. Why was he always so hard on himself? He could his anxiety was getting better, but that never seems to be the case.

He could still hear the faint chitchats from the people inside, mixed with the soft music of classical music that was being played as well. At least some people were having fun. Well, he hoped so, of course. He knows how boring these banquets can get.

He walked towards the edge, and rested his elbows on the metal railings. He looked at the dessert which he randomly took a moment ago took in his hand, and took a bite. It was nice, creamy with a hint of chocolate. 

But his mother could make it better.

She could make anything better. He thought about calling her for a second, but knows that it'll make him feel worse. If he heard his family's voice, he'd want to go home, and he would miss his family more.

He continued looking into the sky, seems like the stars will be accompanying him tonight. He remembered the times his younger self would look at them, how his eyes would sparkle and his mind would race, questioning what else this world had to offer. He adored the night, it was always beautiful.

"Isn't it beautiful tonight?"

"W-what?" Well, this was another thing they had to offer apparently. Yuuri turned his head to see a man standing next to him, a glass of champagne in hand. "Hmm?" the other man said. "Well, the stars are certainly wonderful tonight, yes?" the man smiled, and it couldn't be even more real.

Viktor Nikiforov.

The gold medalist of this year's GPF, the most wanted bachelor in the sports world, the legend himself, here. With him. Yuuri was too shook to say anything, and he let out a shaky breath that he didn't know he was holding in. "V-Viktor?" he said slowly.

The Russian smiled sweetly at him, and took a sip from his champagne. "I'm getting nervous." he chuckled. What? This has got to be a dream. "I'm sorry." Yuuri said, because what else could he say? He looked behind him, at least Viktor closed the doors, so no one could hear them.

What would they even get to hear?

"What are you apologizing for?" Viktor said. He looked at Yuuri, who had a hint of red spread out on his cheeks. "I- I don't know." Yuuri simply answered. "I mean, I don't know why you're here..." he added, and took a bite out of his dessert that was getting cold by the night breeze.

He took a glance at Viktor, who was smiling. "Why are you here?" he asked. "I asked first." Sassy Yuuri mode, on. Viktor's eyes widen as if he didn't expect that answer at all. His face slowly went neutral, and another smile was on his face. God, can this man stop smiling so handsomely?

"Well," Viktor sighed. "I was bored." he answered, and tore away his gaze from Yuuri to look at the stars. Bored? "Surely, there must be people who could entertain you." Yuuri said.

Viktor remained silent for a while, which made Yuuri feel unsettling. Did he make Viktor mad? So much for a first impression. "Sometimes I'd rather be alone." Viktor suddenly said.

"You? Alone?" Yuuri asked. Viktor looked at Yuuri once more, and this time Yuuri didn't look away or blush like he would normally do. Yuuri was genuinely curious, how could someone like Viktor ever like to be alone? "Don't you ever have that feeling?" Viktor asked.

Truth be told, Yuuri loved being alone. The feeling of no one looking or judging him made him feel more free and comfortable. Yuuri was alone for nearly his whole life, with skating, ballet and school filling up his time, he never had a chance to make friends (expect for Yuuko and Takeshi), yet alone take an interest for someone.

Except for Viktor, but he couldn't say that.

Yuuri simply hummed, and then he stared at the sky. They fell into a comfortable silence, so Yuuri kept eating his dessert. Viktor on the other hand drank his champagne. Yuuri could tell Viktor kept throwing glances at him, but he didn't know what to do.

"What are _you_ doing here then?"

God, this man was going to be the death of him. 'Focus Yuuri', he told himself. "What do you mean?" Yuuri replied with his own question. "Well, you don't seem to be enjoying yourself."

What was Viktor doing, really? He's here right now, talking to Yuuri. Plain, boring Yuuri. But he was right, Yuuri wasn't enjoying himself ever since he came here. "God, was it that obvious?"

Viktor giggled, and it made Yuuri's heart melt a little. Yuuri thought about it and... wait, does that mean- "Wait, have you been watching me?" he asked. He immediately put a hand over his mouth, why did he say that?! Viktor would never look at someone like-

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag now." Viktor said nervously. Yuuri paused, 'oh god, he's nervous?'. Viktor tighten his grip on the glass of champagne. "That's one reason why I followed you here."

Okay, now Viktor wasn't making any sense anymore. "Followed?" Yuuri repeated the word. Viktor shrugged. "I saw you walking here, and I was getting bored with the people in there." he pointed a finger to the crowd behind the glass doors. "I mean, its like a win win situation for me, I guess." he added.

"What's wrong with the people in there?" Yuuri asked, turning his head to look at Viktor. "They're all the same." Viktor simply answered. "Journalists looking for a scoop, sponsors looking for fame and fortune, and the other skaters just-" Viktor paused.

"Giving the same sweet talk to me."

Yuuri's mind did a mini explosion. Before, he thought Viktor was the one doing the sweet talking. Although he was sure that whoever he flirted with, they would fall for him instantly, men and women alike. "Really?" Yuuri asked, because it sounded ridiculous for Viktor to receive the flirting.

"You don't believe me do you?" Viktor giggled. "Well, there's no point in lying." Yuuri answered. Viktor looked behind them, as if to see if anyone was eavesdropping on their conversation. "Do you wanna know what happened at last year's banquet?" Viktor leaned in and whispered. "Sure."

"There was this lady, I think she was from France or something, she kept talking to the guys to drive her brother mad." Viktor giggled. "Then she walked up to me, and just started talking like she normally would.

Her brother was super mad, then he started making a scene. This Czech guy was teasing him too, so things got pretty weird fast."

Yuuri let out a giggle, the thought of 3 professional skaters acting like children. "Then he pushed the girl, and she almost kissed me." Viktor said. Yuuri froze for a second. 'Wait, he said _almost_ , Yuuri. You're overreacting'.

"I was blushing like hell because I was so embarrassed," he face palmed himself. "But then she told me not to worry because she 'didn't swing that way'." he added. Yuuri sighed, why was he holding his breath again? "Turns out she was into one of my rink mates."

Yuuri laughed a little bit too much, but who wouldn't? It was such a weird situation, and the thought of Viktor blushing? God, he wished he was there last year to see it. "Then she gave me a card, and told me to give it to said rink mate. She specifically said, 'don't read it'." Viktor said. Yuuri laughed again. "Let me guess-

I _(you)_ read it." they said at the same time. They paused, and busted out laughing. Yuuri put a hand over his mouth, trying to conceal his laughter. "What did it say?" he asked through his giggles. "One of the most cheesiest pick up lines ever." Viktor answered. "Do you still remember it?" Yuuri asked.

Viktor had a grin on his face. "Dang girl, are you my appendix because I don't understand how you work. But this feeling in my stomach makes me wanna take you out."

Yuuri was trying to get it at first. And when he did, he laughed for a good minute.

"That- she must have taken it from the internet or something," Yuuri tried to stop himself from laughing. "That was too thought out." he put a hand over his chest, trying to steady his breathing. He looked at Viktor, who was...

He was staring, and his eyes were... sparkling? Yuuri suddenly felt anxious again, was it not supposed to be funny? "V-Viktor?" he called out. The Russian's eyes widen, and he shook his head. "Sorry." he face palmed himself, and Yuuri swore he could hear the man whisper a few things to himself. "Its just-" he said.

"You," Viktor stopped, like he was thinking about what he was saying. "Do you find those things funny?" he asked. Yuuri considered it for a moment, "I mean, it depends." he ate the last of his dessert quickly, and cleaned his hands.

"If its a joke, then obviously I'd laugh. But if they were serious..." he trailed off. Come to think of it, no one has ever seriously told him a pickup line. Then again, why would they do that? "Well, no one's ever done _that_ before." he chuckled.

Viktor's eyes were wide open, again. He looked like he was blushing, and nervous? "Well..." Viktor said. He let out a deep breath, and looked at Yuuri straight in his eyes.

"What if I told you, you had a beautiful laugh?"

_Was it getting hot here, or was it just Yuuri?_

His face was as red as a tomato. Did Viktor just- did he really say that? "Well, that's not a pickup line." Yuuri said nervously, looking away. Suddenly, he could hear footsteps. Was he leaving? Oh, he must be.

Little did Yuuri know, the footsteps grew louder instead. Yuuri felt Viktor touching his chin, and pulled it softly so they were looking at each other's eyes. Yuuri didn’t blink, he didn’t know if he _could_ blink.

This is close.

This is _very_ close.

"But its true." Viktor said softly. Yuuri could feel Viktor's hands shaking, and his own heart beating faster every second. "Y-you're joking right?" Yuuri stammered. Viktor chuckled, "Not at all."

Yuuri blushed furiously. "Uhm-" words couldn't form in Yuuri's mouth. "You know," Viktor whispered. Yuuri could feel Viktor's finger sliding across his cheeks. He pulled his fingers away, and Yuuri could see something chocolate on one of his fingers. "You look really cute when you're blushing." Viktor smiled.

Well, this is interesting.

Yuuri covered his face with his hands. A million thoughts ran through his head, he didn't know what was real and what wasn't. Viktor just called him cute, he must be dreaming. He could hear Viktor giggling in the background.

God, and did his face have chocolate on it? How long was that there? Oh, he must’ve looked stupid. How did he manage to embarrass himself without even realizing it? He just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

"Hey, Viktor!"

They turned their heads to see a blonde teenager standing at the glass doors. The teen then said something in Russian, and Viktor looked irritated. They must be rink mates or something.

When they were done, Viktor looked at Yuuri. His irritated face was replaced with a smile. "Please excuse me," he said. "my coach is calling me." Yuuri shook his head. “Its fine, don’t worry.” he said.

Yuuri heard the teen scoffing, then said something in Russian again. Viktor’s eyes widened, and a small blush was formed on his cheeks. The teen left his spot to enter back to the banquet, leaving the door open in the process. "He's a loud one." Viktor said. "I can see." Yuuri smiled. Viktor looked at him once more, and sighed.

"Questa storia che senso non ha."

_This story that has no meaning._

"Svanirà questa notte assieme alle stelle."

_Will vanish tonight together with the stars._

"Se potessi vederti dalla speranza nascerà l’eternità..."

_If I could see you, eternity will be born from hope..._

With those words, Viktor left. He shut the glass doors on his way out, and Yuuri was left alone with his thoughts. Yuuri had to settle a bunch of things that just happened, but first of all-

What the fuck was that.


	2. Well, Aren't You Beautiful Tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yuri?” he called. The blonde looked at him, and Viktor wasn’t sure if he was disgusted by him or teasing him. “Viktor,” Yuri stood up straight, and crossed his arms. Viktor didn’t know what he should be expecting-
> 
> “What the fuck was that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ViktorPOV
> 
> Okay, I did not expect this to have 600+ hits on the first chapter lol, but I'm thankful for it ;)

These banquets weren't as happy and lively as Viktor remembered.

Well, maybe it was because of his mind. The first time he went to these banquets, people were praising him and they were full of surprises. Now, not so much. Same people, same words. The only thing different was how Viktor took those things.

This time though, something was different.

He’s been unconsciously keeping an eye on someone recently. "Hey, Viktor." the blonde teen beside him called. "Stop trailing off, you're not finishing your sentences." he added. "Sorry, Yura." Viktor apologized, and took a glance around the room again.

"Don't call me that, and stop looking around like a stalker." Yuri said in Russian. "I am not." Viktor replied. Yuri rolled his eyes. And suddenly, Mila came in and grabbed Yuri's arm. "Hey, get off me, you hag!"

"Yura~" Mila was looking really happy right now. "What's with you, Mila?" Viktor asked. Mila's smile widened, "Oh, nothing." she said. But obviously, there was something. "If there's nothing, then get off me!" Yuri scoffed, moving around while trying to get Mila off him.

"At this rate, people will start thinking that you two are dating." Viktor teased. He was happy to see when Mila immediately let go of Yuri, and a disgusted look on the teen’s face. "Hell no!" they both said.

"I would never consider someone like Yura," Mila shook her head. "Plus, he's like a younger brother to me." she said as she ruffled the blonde's hair. Yuri huffed, "There's no way I'd be interested in this hag." Mila gave a little smack on Yuri's cheeks, and the teen grew angrier. "Language, Yuri." she said.

Viktor turned his head away to laugh, Mila and Yuri always had a way to make him smile. His eyes caught a figure across the room, walking towards the tables with desserts and champagne. It was a man, he looked fairly young, and he had beautiful raven hair.

Viktor kept watching as the man took a glass of champagne, and slowly drank it. Viktor felt a blush on his cheeks when the man looked at him, but then a little sad when the man instantly tore his gaze away.

Viktor saw the man set the glass down on one side, and slowly grab a dessert displayed on the table. He walks towards the hotel balcony, and Viktor feels like following him.

"Viktor," someone calls out. Viktor turns his head to see Yakov, and another man with his hair tied into a ponytail. "This is Celestino Cialdini, one of my friends from my skating days." Yakov introduces. "Its nice to meet you, Viktor." Celestino said.

"You're by far one of Yakov's best students I've seen." he adds. Viktor blushes, this was new. Normally, people would compliment Viktor alone. But Celestino had praised Yakov for being such a good coach for him. "He is a good student, except when he become stubborn and reckless." Yakov replied.

Viktor just shrugged, he did like doing that. "Believe me, I understand." Celestino chuckled. "One of my students can be very stubborn, sometimes to the point where he'll ignore my advice and try things himself."

"Do you mean that Japanese boy of yours?" Yakov asks. The man nods, "Yuuri Katsuki.". He turned his head a few times as he tries to find the student. "He must've wandered off somewhere." Celestino shrugged.

He must mean the man that Viktor saw just now. "Yuri, huh?" Yakov laughs. "One my juniors is named Yuri as well.". As if on cue, Yuri shows up in front of the 3 men. "Did you call?" the teen asks. Yakov now moves on to Yuri, and Viktor's just standing there.

Well, this is boring.

Viktor remembers Yuuri (he hoped that was his name), and where the man supposedly went. He grabs a glass of champagne, and walks towards the hotel balcony. He hoped that no one sensed his sudden disappearance.

 

Viktor quietly opens the glass doors, not wanting to disturb the man standing in front of him with his back turned. He stepped outside and closed the doors, the man didn't seem to notice.

Not even when Viktor was standing next to him.

Not that close though, just a few feet apart. Yuuri seemed to be in his own little world. Viktor kept looking at him, this man looked absolutely beautiful. The way the moonlight was reflecting on his face, the way that his eyes sparkled, and that soft little smile that was on his face...

_Well, aren't you beautiful tonight?_

No, he couldn't say that. "Isn't it beautiful tonight?" Viktor said instead. Yuuri jumped and turned his head, "W-what?". Viktor's heart melted, his voice was as soft as his chocolate brown eyes. "Well, the stars are wonderful tonight, yes?"

Yuuri's eyes widened, and his lips were parted. Viktor thought that the blush on his cheeks were simply adorable. "V-Viktor?" Yuuri stammered. His name sounded ten times better when he said it. God, this man just keeps getting more and more interesting.

"I'm getting nervous." Viktor chuckled. But it was true, he was careful about what to say. He didn't want to scare the man, not after Viktor just met him. "I'm sorry." Yuuri apologized, and his soft smile turned into a frown. He quickly looked behind them, and sighed when he noticed that the doors were closed.

Viktor didn't like it when he looked sad... "What are you apologizing for?" he asked, did he do something wrong? Viktor was confused when a small blush appeared on Yuuri’s face. “I-I don’t know...” Yuuri mumbled. "I mean, I don't know why you're here..."

Yuuri kept looking at the stars as he took a bite of his dessert. He slowly turned his head to look at Viktor, who was trying to hide his giggles. There was a little bit of chocolate on one side of his cheeks, and Viktor thought that a messy Yuuri looked very cute.

“Why are you here?” he asked after settling himself. “I asked first.” Yuuri said confidently. Viktor was surprised with how many personas this man hid under himself, it was just one surprise after another.

Viktor put on a cocky smile. “Well,” he sighed. “I was bored.” he answered. Well, he was before. He was bored at the banquet, but then he was suddenly feeling excited when he started talking to Yuuri.

“Surely, there must be someone who could entertain you.” Yuuri said. Viktor took it into consideration. True, Yuri and Mila always made the banquets a little more fun, despite their childlike personalities.

But, this was different. Viktor felt comfortable talking to Yuuri, it was just a normal conversation between the two of them. Not really focusing on anything specific, just jumping from one topic to the next. It was better than the other people in there.

“Sometimes I’d rather be alone.” he said. “You? Alone?” Yuuri replied immediately. He didn’t blush or try to hide when Viktor looked at him, so now Viktor could really see his eyes. Oh how he wanted to remove those glasses and just stare at them. But he contained himself, and instead gave a smile. “Don’t you ever have that feeling?” he asked.

He was hoping for a reply, like in words. But Yuuri hummed instead, and turned his head to look at the view bestowed upon them. They fell into a comfortable silence, but Viktor wanted to talk to him, wanted to hear his voice.

“What are _you_ doing here then?” Viktor decided to ask. There was so little time left at the banquet, he wanted to make the most of it. There are so many things that he doesn’t know about him yet. “What do you mean?” Yuuri asked.

"Well, you don’'t seem to be enjoying yourself." Viktor explained, because really, Yuuri genuinely looked a little sad. He heard the younger man chuckle, "God, was it that obvious?" he asked.

Viktor giggled in response. Yuuri stayed silent for a second, then his eyes widened. “Wait, have you been watching me?” he asked. Viktor’s breath hitched, did he think that was weird? He probably shouldn’t have said that but...

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag now." Viktor said nervously. He tighten his grip on his glass. “That’s one reason why I followed you here.” he mumbled. Why was he blushing again?

“Followed?” Yuuri repeated, and Viktor shrugged. Guess he can’t back out now after what he just said. “I saw you walking here, and I was getting bored with the people in there.” he pointed to the people in the banquet. “I mean, its like a win win situation for me, I guess.” he added, and waited for Yuuri to speak.

“What’s wrong with the people in there?” he asked, and turned his head to look at Viktor. “They’re all the same.” Viktor answered. "Journalists looking for a scoop, sponsors looking for fame and fortune, and the other skaters just-" probably the most ridiculous part of these banquets.

"Giving the same sweet talk to me." he mumbled, because it was a little bit embarrassing. He noticed that Yuuri looked shocked, he probably thought Viktor would be the one giving pickup lines or something.

Well, if it was Yuuri, he probably would...

“Really?” Yuuri slowly asked. Yup, he was right. “You don’t believe me do you?” Viktor said. “Well, there’s no point in lying.” Yuuri answered. Viktor quickly peeked behind them, just in case anyone was listening. He leaned in and whispered, "Do you wanna know what happened at last year's banquet?"

"Sure." Yuuri said. Viktor smirked as he started his story, "There was this lady, I think she was from France or something, she kept talking to the guys to drive her brother mad." he giggled at the memory. "Then she walked up to me, and just started talking like she normally would.

Her brother was super mad, then he started making a scene. This Czech guy was teasing him too, so things got pretty weird fast."

He heard Yuuri let out a giggle, and his heart melted. Did he just make Yuuri... Laugh? "Then he pushed the girl, and she almost kissed me." Viktor said, then mentally slapped himself for what he just said. Did Yuuri feel uncomfortable by that?

"I was blushing like hell because I was so embarrassed," he face palmed himself, good thing it was actually true. Why was he always like this? "But then she told me not to worry because she 'didn't swing that way'." he added.

"Turns out she was into one of my rink mates." he said. Yuuri started laughing, and Viktor loved his laugh. It was so cute and innocent. Viktor wanted to hear it more. “Then she gave me a card, and told me to give it to said rink mate. She specifically said, ‘don’t read it’.” Viktor gave a cheeky grin, and Yuuri laughed. “Let me guess-

I (you) read it.” they said in sync. They paused for a moment to think about what just happened, then they laughed. Viktor noticed Yuuri trying to hide his smile, well Viktor didn’t want him too. “What did it say?” Yuuri managed to ask.

“One of the cheesiest pickup line ever.” and probably the funniest one he’s ever heard in his whole life. “Do you still remember it?” Yuuri asked. Viktor grinned, Yuuri will be laughing for sure. "Dang girl, are you my appendix because I don't understand how you work. But this feeling in my stomach makes me wanna take you out."

Yuuri paused, then busted out laughing for about a minute.

Viktor stared at him the whole time, he didn’t know someone’s laugh could make him feel this helpless. "That- she must have taken it from the internet or something," Yuuri tried to get himself together. "That was too thought out."

Viktor thinks he might’ve found a new crush. This man was an angel sent from heaven, why was this man alone here? They talked so normally, like they were best friends. But he can’t help but feel like he’s seen him before-

“Viktor?” Yuuri called. He was snapped back into reality again. He shook his head, “Sorry.” he mumbled. How long was he like that? Just Yuuri’s presence made him feel like this. “God, that was embarrassing...” he whispered to himself.

“Its just-” what was he going to say again? “You,” _have such a beautiful laugh-_ “Do you find those things funny?” he asked instead. Better safe than sorry? “I mean, it depends.” Yuuri answered, and ate his dessert.

“If its a joke, then obviously I’d laugh. But if they were serious...” Yuuri said. “Well, no one’s ever done that before.” he chuckled. Viktor was genuinely surprised, he wanted to go on top of a mountain now and just scream why was this reality? No one’s ever done that before? This must be a dream. “Well...” Viktor was about to do something stupid but he’s gonna like it.

“What if I told you, you had a beautiful laugh?”

Its all or nothing for Viktor now apparently. He felt a little cheeky when Yuuri’s face was as red as a tomato. “Well, that’s not a pickup line...” he mumbled, looking at anything but Viktor.

He liked the fact that Yuuri was easily flustered, it made him more perfect. He slowly walked towards him, now they were even closer than ever. Viktor held his chin, and gently pulled it so they were looking at nothing but each others eyes. Viktor took a moment to admire them.

“But its true.” he said. His hands were a little shaky, and his heart was practically running a marathon. “Y-you’re joking right?” Yuuri stammered. Viktor wondered why he would even think that. “Not at all.”

Yuuri blushed even more. “Uhm-” he was too embarrassed to say anything. “You know,” Viktor whispered. He wiped the chocolate stain that was on Yuuri’s cheeks since a long time ago. “you look really cute when you’re blushing.” he teased.

Yuuri instantly covered his face with his hands. Now that was just unfair, Viktor wanted to see him blush now after he just said that. He slowly reached for Yuuri’s hands. He wondered how soft they felt-

“Hey, Viktor!”

They turned their heads to see an angry and slightly disgusted Yuri at the doorway. “Stop playing around and get back inside, we’re leaving.” he said in Russian. Viktor looked irritated, why now of all times? “Alright, I’ll be there soon.” he replied.

“By ‘soon’ you mean 15 minutes?” Yuri scoffed. “Yakov wants me to go with you, so don’t make me wait.” he added. Viktor looked at Yuuri’s confused face, and he smiled again. “Please excuse me,” he said. “my coach is calling me.”

“Its fine, don’t worry.” Yuuri said. He heard Yuri scoff, “Did you fall in love already, old man?” he said. Viktor blushed, was it obvious? Yuri couldn’t handle this gay stuff anymore, so he left his spot to wait at somewhere. “He’s a loud one.” Viktor said.

“I can see.” Yuuri smiled in return. This is probably the last time he might see Yuuri... The thought made him a little sad. He will remember him though, he just hoped that he wasn’t planning on retiring soon. He looked at him, and sighed.

"Questa storia che senso non ha."

_This story that has no meaning._

"Svanirà questa notte assieme alle stelle."

_Will vanish tonight together with the stars._

"Se potessi vederti dalla speranza nascerà l’eternità..."

_If I could see you, eternity will be born from hope..._

With those words, Viktor left. He shut the glass doors on his way out, leaving Yuuri alone at the balcony. He saw Yuri standing not far away from him, so Viktor walked towards the teen. He placed his glass of champagne that he totally forgot he even had on a random table.

“Yuri?” he called. The blonde looked at him, and Viktor wasn’t sure if he was disgusted by him or teasing him. “Viktor,” Yuri stood up straight, and crossed his arms. Viktor didn’t know what he should be expecting-

“What the fuck was that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh* I wanted them to dance... but NOPE YURIO'S COCKBLOCKIN' THEM AGAIN
> 
> Also did you guys read this story for the pickup line...?
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, school is starting up and I had to get a lotta stuff ready ;-;
> 
> This was suppose to be a oneshot but a twoshot is fine
> 
> Check out my other stories ;)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read, bookmarked and gave a kudos! <3
> 
> Merry Xmas, and happy birthday Viktor/Georgi/you because idk when you're gonna read this xD


End file.
